Phone
The phone is a very important game mechanic in Yandere Simulator that allows Ayano Aishi to perform many actions. Pause Menu Ayano's phone has multiple purposes. In order to take it out, the player can either press the Enter key (PC) or the Start button (controller). This also pauses the game. Here, the player will find a menu that has several options: Photo Gallery, Tasks, Pass Time, Stats, Favors, Student Info, Load, Settings, Save, Music, Quit, and ?????. Ayano cannot use her phone when in Buraza Town or in her basement. Resume This was for older builds. Resumes the game as normal - pressing Enter, Q''' or '''Start '''again will also have the same effect. '''Tasks :Main Article: Tasks This option will show all the tasks Ayano must complete. YandereDev wants every NPC to have at least one task.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651879008594870272 Currently, individual tasks are available for Saki Miyu, Kokona Haruka, Musume Ronshaku, Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo, Riku Soma, Gema Taku, Hazu Kashibuchi, and Gita Yamahato, while every other student, excluding the Student Council and the delinquents, has a placeholder task. Pass Time This option will make Ayano stare at her phone as time goes by at a faster rate. The player is able to select the hour or minute of which to pass time. This also will bring Ayano's sanity back to 100% when one hour passes. The player cannot pass time if there is a corpse on school grounds. It will also be completely unavailable when Ayano is in her house. Opening then closing the pause menu will stop time passing. 2-2-16PassTime.png|February 2nd, 2016. Ayano passing time. Jan152016PassTimeMenu.png|January 15th, 2016. The menu. MayTime.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. The menu. Photo Gallery This option will open up a gallery to view or delete all of the pictures that the player has saved. There is also the ability to use photos of Senpai to regain sanity. It is possible to add these photos to the corkboard in Ayano's bedroom; however, this serves no current purpose. StudentInfoDecember.png|December 1st, 2015. 5-1-2016 PhotoGallery.png|May 1st, 2016. Maxphotos.png|The message when the gallery is full. Save and Load These options are self-explanatory. A simple saving/loading system has been implemented but is subject to further improvement. In his "Yandere Simulator January 2019 Progress Report" video, YandereDev said that he will complete the Save and Load System after Osana Najimi has been implemented into the game and the game is no longer changing. Settings This option will allow the player to adjust a range of settings that will change visual aspects of the game. The player can: *Change amount of particles spawned/disable particles. *Enable/disable outlines around characters. *Lower or disable anti-aliasing. *Enable/disable post-aliasing. *Enable/disable bloom. *Enable/disable low-detail students. *Change camera draw distance. *Enable/disable fog. *Enable/disable shadows. *Enable/disable distant animations. *Toggle experimental graphics settings (By pressing Space) Settingsmenu.png|October 16th, 2016. Particles hight.png|High amount of particles. Particles low.png|Low amount of particles. No particles.png|No particles. Outlines on.png|Outlines enabled. Outlines off.png|Outlines disabled. Low detailed students disabled.png|Low-detail students disabled. Low detailed students enabled.png|Low-detail students enabled at 10m (minimum). Draw distance 350m.png|Draw distance at 350m (maximum). Draw distance 150m.png|Draw distance at 150m. Draw distance 50m.png|Draw distance at 50m. Draw distance at 10m.png|Draw distance at 10m (minimum). Fog disabled.png|Fog disabled. Fog enabled.png|Fog enabled. 10m with fog.png|Fog enabled with draw distance at 10m. Shadows enabled.png|Shadows enabled. Shadows disabled.png|Shadows disabled. Distantanimationson.gif|Distant animations enabled. Distantanimationsoff.gif|Distant animations disabled. Expg1.png|Experimental graphics disabled. Expg3.png|Experimental graphics enabled. Music This option allows the player to change the game's background music. Signal Bars When Ayano's phone is in use, the signal strength icon at the top right corner will signify how close she is to a collectible. Five bars means that the collectibles are close by, while zero bars means the collectibles are far away. NoSignal.PNG|No bars. April 3rd, 2016. Oneebar.PNG|One bar. April 3rd, 2016. Twosan.PNG|Two bars. April 3rd, 2016. Threedes.PNG|Three bars. April 3rd, 2016. FourdesaaA.PNG|Four bars. April 3rd, 2016. Fullü..PNG|Five bars. April 3rd, 2016. Stats :Main Article: Stats This option will allow the player to look through the skills that Ayano has obtained or learned throughout Yandere Simulator. The stats are: *Biology *Chemistry *Language *Physical Education *Psychology *Seduction *Numbness *Enlightenment Favors This option will allow Ayano to exchange panty shots for favors from Info-chan. FavorsMainMenu.png|May 1st, 2016. Services :Main Article: Services This option is one of several favors from Info-chan. In exchange for panty shots, Info-chan will do several tasks for Ayano. Only seven services are available at this time. MayService.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. 'Schemes' :Main Article: Schemes This option is one of several favors from Info-chan. In exchange for panty shots, she will give specific instructions on how to eliminate each rival. Only the steps for expulsion are available at this time. MayScheme1.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. 'Drops' :Main Article: Drops Info-chan will drop assorted items out her club room window for Ayano to use in exchange for panty shots. UniformDrop.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. Student Info In the September 20th, 2015 Build, the Student Info was implemented. Upon starting the game, only two profiles of students are visible: Info-chan and Senpai. The rest of the profiles are covered by question marks. Senpai's picture currently will not change, even if his appearance is customized. When taking a correct picture of someone, a question mark icon will appear on the top screen. If Ayano sends the photo to Info-chan, the student's information will appear on her phone. The player is able to look up a student's info at any time, even in Ayano's home. The Student Info will show others' crushes, reputation, self-defense, club, persona, and any additional info. Dead students have a greyed out profile, students that Ayano is friends with have a smiley face icon in the top left corner, females that Ayano has taken a panty shot of will have a panty icon in the top right corner, and people who have been framed and put in jail have a greyed out profile with prison bars over their picture. The picture from Student Info can be selected to gossip about or distract a student, but only if a picture is taken of them prior. Pressing '-' and +''' when the Student Info is in view will change their reputation. If their reputation reaches -150, they will commit suicide, but that has not been implemented yet. Teachers and the Nurse can be found below all the students. 11-19-2016_DefaultStudentInfo.png|Default Student Info. November 19th, 2016. 11-19-2016_StudentInfoTeachers.png|Teachers in the Student Info. November 19th, 2016. 11-19-2016_CompletedStudentInfo1.png|Completed Student Info. November 19th, 2016. 11-19-2016_CompletedStudentInfo2.png|Completed Student Info. November 19th, 2016. 11-19-2016_CompletedStudentInfo3.png|Completed Student Info. November 19th, 2016. 11-19-2016_CompletedStudentInfo4.png|Completed Student Info. November 19th, 2016. 2-15-16DeadYui.png|Yui Rio has been killed. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16PantyShotMidori.png|Midori Gurin's panty shot has been sent. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16FriendSaki.png|Saki Miyu is a friend. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16ArrestedKokona.png|Kokona Haruka is in jail. February 15th, 2016. Cinematic Camera Mode This was originally a bug that YandereDev decided to keep in the game. Taking out the phone while pressing the '''Left Alt key will make the camera detach itself from Ayano and stop following her around. This can be used for cinematic purposes and to get otherwise impossible angles for a video. YandereDev will not respond to any bug complaints about the mode because it was a bug in the first place.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3dpEBG8xY4 Taking Pictures In addition to the pause menu, Ayano can also take pictures with her phone - right click (PC) or LT (controller) in order to start taking a picture. The player can use the scroll wheel (PC) to zoom in and out if Ayano is in the Photography Club. To take a picture, left-click (PC) or RT (controller). Once Ayano has taken a picture, she can decide whether to send it to Info-chan, save it to the photo gallery, or delete it. A box with crosses will indicate whether the picture needs to be taken again. In the October 8th, 2015 Build, Control will work for taking photos instead of just clicking.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651856282647838720 Selfie Mode When aiming Ayano’s camera, she can switch to a “selfie” camera angle. The selfie angle allows Ayano to be more discreet when taking a photo because bystanders will assume that Ayano is taking a photo of herself, rather than their face or their panties. In the selfie angle, Ayano's goal is to take a photograph of something to the side of herself, rather than directly in the center of the screen. You can press a button to activate a little guide that shows Ayano where her target should be located on the screen. Types of Pictures The game can recognize five different types of pictures taken: ones of Senpai, face shots of NPCs, panty shots, corpses, and incriminating pictures. The way to determine whether or not a picture is correctly identifiable is to see if the X''' is missing on one of the five icons on the HUD. '''Pictures of Senpai Pictures of Senpai can be used to restore sanity. Attempting to send them to Info-chan will make her say "I don't need any pictures of your Senpai." She will get increasingly annoyed as more pictures of Senpai are sent to her. A red heart will pop up next to any pictures of Senpai when Ayano opens her photo gallery, reminding her that she can "use" them to regain sanity. The hearts will be gone once used. Fds-1473412298.png|Sending a 2nd picture of Senpai to Info-chan. Dfg.png|Sending a 3rd picture of Senpai to Info-chan. Gfd-1.png|Sending a 4th picture of Senpai to Info-chan. Sfdr.png|Sending a 5th picture of Senpai to Info-chan. Pictures of Other People ''' If Ayano aims her camera at people with certain personas, they will stand still and react according to their own persona. Loners, Cowards, and Fragile students will cover their faces, as they are shy. Heroes, Teacher's Pets, and teachers will give Ayano a skeptical look. Spiteful students will cover their face with one hand. Social Butterflies and Phone Addicts will strike a cute pose. If Ayano points the camera for too long, she will lose reputation points. If Ayano is in the Photography Club, students will not react. If Ayano is pretending to take a selfie, students will not react. 2-8-2016 - PicturesEvil2.png|A Spiteful female student shielding herself. March 7th, 2018. HarutoCameraReactSeptember.png|A Spiteful male student shielding himself. March 7th, 2018. Photo 18-0.png|A female Social Butterfly posing. September 1st, 2017. SotaCameraReactSeptember.png|A male Social Butterfly posing. September 1st, 2017 Реакция_на_камеру_(17).png|A female Coward shielding herself. September 1st, 2017. Реакция_на_камеру_(15).png|A male Coward shielding himself. September 1st, 2017. Feb15th2016 - HeroicReactionToPictures1.png|A female Hero giving a suspicious look. February 15th, 2016. BudoCameraReactSeptember.png|A male Hero giving a suspicious look. September 1st, 2017. '''Panty Shots Taking panty shots will always activate the Visibly Lewd HUD, unless Ayano is in Selfie Mode. They can be sent to Info-chan in exchange for favors, although currently, she will only accept one panty shot per student. Successful panty shots are characterized by a markless white panty icon. In the full game, Info-chan's prices will be balanced based on the number of students, or Ayano will be able to take multiple panty shots of one girl if she is wearing different panties.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641344927234785285 Ayano may also be able to take panty shots of herself in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623961618049708032 In the future, sending nude photographs to Info-chan might work as well.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651292504134815744 Pictures of Corpses If sent to Info-chan, she will say "Good work, but don't send me this stuff. I have no use for it." On the HUD, pictures of corpses are characterized by a skull icon. 'Pictures of Nude Students' In the future, if the player has their phone out, nude students will react negatively.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/02/09/february-8th-cosmetic-update/ Cutscenes During the game, there will be several cutscenes that will take place via texting. Phoneconversation1.png|Introduction to Info-chan. Ronphone.jpeg|Negotiating with Musume's Father. Bdgbgd.jpeg|Asking Kokona to visit Ayano's house. NPC Phones In the future, it is possible that all rivals will have their own phone. Ayano will be able to steal a rival's phone, and if it has some pictures, can try to use it against a rival. This was one of the original plans for the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353916019044352 Another plan was to steal someone's phone and post lies on their Internet account, but the method is pretty complex.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691081698079936512 Currently, the only phone that can be stolen is Kokona's. It can be used to frame her for taking panty shots. In February 2nd, 2018 Build, NPCs with the Phone Addict persona who have their phones out may take a picture of Ayano committing murder and send it to the police, leading to an instant Game Over. Similarly, they will take a picture of a corpse, send it to the police and trigger the police timer to start. Stealing_Kokona's_Phone.png|Stealing Kokona's phone from her locker in the Shower Room. May 1st, 2016. Kokona'sPhoneJune29.png|Using Kokona's stolen phone. June 29th, 2016. Trivia *In 1980s Mode, the phone will not be available since smartphones had not been invented yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285300495220736 *YandereDev might add Ayano's parents texting their daughter to see how she is doing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664484590988333056 *Taking pictures of the third-floor girl's bathroom is the only way to see the Phantom Girl. *The Internet cannot be used on Ayano's phone.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651258370914029568 *In the second intro, Ayano has a text message conversation with Info-chan. In this, Osana Najimi is introduced as the first rival. In the future, other rivals will be introduced this way as well.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641162223348420608 *The phone in one of YandereDev's videos was pink with stripes of different shades of pink. *Originally, YandereDev loved the idea of stealing cellphones, but he is not sure anymore.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/3w5h1v/potential_planned_features/ *As of the April 3rd, 2016 Build, Ayano's phone is Saikou branded. **Kokona Haruka and Midori Gurin's phones are also Saikou-branded. **As of the February 2nd, 2018 Build, the Bullies' phones are also Saikou-branded. **As of the February 20th, 2018 Build, Ryuto Ippongo and Pippi Osu's phones are also Saikou-branded. Gallery DarkSecretFavor.png|Info-chan providing a dark secret through Ayano's phone. April 3rd, 2016. PhoneApril15.jpeg|Phone menu. April 3rd, 2016. 1-15-16Phone.png|Ayano's phone in the March 17th, 2016 Build. SchoolTestBuildPhone.png|Ayano's phone in the February 1st, 2015 Build. YanderePhoneTexture.png|Texture of Ayano's phone from the game files. KokonaPhoneTexture.png|Texture of Kokona's phone from the game files. MidoriPhoneTexture.png|Texture of Midori's phone from the game files. MusumePhone.jpeg|Texture of Musume's phone from the game files. KashikoPhone.jpeg|Texture of Kashiko's phone from the game files. KokoroPhone.jpeg|Texture of Kokoro's phone from the game files. HanaPhone.jpeg|Texture of Hana's phone from the game files. HoshikoPhone.jpeg|Texture of Hoshiko's phone from the game files. fr:Téléphone pt-br:Telefone de:Handy pl:Telefon id:Telepon ru:Телефон Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactive Category:Incriminating Evidence